Shattered Ones
by ShadowSnake's Lullaby
Summary: "Rin is safe from Uchiha Madara, for now. She is safe, with me. I have to listen to what he says, even when he is dead. No more Kakashi, no more Minato, and no more Konoha. I will do this all for her and the world... I love her, right? She can trust me, right? She knows what I have to do... I am not going insane, right?" Some ObiRin. Obito-centric. R&R. "There will be death..."


**AN: Here's my new story, Shattered Ones. The prolouge will be pretty short but then again, they are to tell information :). There will be character deaths and murders, so it is different and darker than my other story(which will be updated later). Hope you like it! It follows Obito and Rin on the assumption "What if Obito saved Kakashi but was not completely crushed by the boulders." **

**Small Summary: Obito saves Kakashi, but only his right leg was trapped in the boulder while his right side was damaged but not crushed. Rin stayed while Kakashi fought the villains and went to go get help. The story follows canon in the beginning but will soon split into an AU-like way. **

**I will try to stay out of OOCness but for Rin it will be difficult, so I will portray her ****similar to Hinata, but not shy and more caring, emotional, etc. Hope you enjoy! This story will mostly be in Obito, Rin, or Madara's POV.**

* * *

**_Prolouge  
A Mission Gone Wrong_**

**_"We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark;  
_****_but the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light." Plato_**

Obito's POV

The hideout was collapsing as we ran out to the exit. It was as if my life was going in slow-motion. We had saved Rin, and I had unlocked the Sharingan. Nothing could ruin the moment, until I looked back at Kakashi. A boulder suddenly dropped to where he was running and I ran out of instinct.

"Kakashi!" I yelled as I pushed him out of the way and tried to escape, but it was a second too late.

I was trapped. My right leg suddenly went limp, and the excruciating pain wouldn't go away. The boulder landed on my leg and Rin and Kakashi fell. As the crumbling slowed down Rin slowly got up and saw my state.

"Are you alright g-guys?" I said in a low voice and watched their faces.

"Obito!" Rin yelled as I looked at her face. The usual happy-go-lucky face turned into a terrified state of shock. She ran over to me and got out supplies.

"Kakashi, go outside and get help! I will try to get Obito out of here." Rin ordered before Kakashi nodded. He looked back with a tear forming out of his eye and darted away.

"R-rin, the hideout is collapsing. You have to go with K-Kakashi." I slowly whispered as she started to cry.

"I can't leave you,I promised I would take care of you." She mumbled in between sniffs and I slowly relaxed. I couldn't get out of this mess, She has to live and get back to Konaha.

The room collapsed and the sunlight came out as Rin saw my leg stuck and decided to smash the boulder but to no avail. My pain started to slow down and my eyes slowly closed before whole base was destroyed.

"Go Rin, I can't get out of here. My leg won't budge, we would need an accomplished shinobi like Minato-sensei to break through it." I slowly stated.

"Obito, I have an idea. You will need to trust me on this one, it will hurt you a lot so bear with me." She slowly cried. I nodded when I realized what she was about to do. The boulders started collapsing and she didn't have much time.

She raised a Kunai and preceded to remove my leg out.

* * *

_A few hours later_

I slowly raised my head as I looked around. '_Am I dead? Where am I? Where is Rin_?' I slowly questioned before my eyes spotted a huge flower-like thing. It was immense, and there was a small seat in front of it.

"It seems that you have awakened." An old voice croaked before I turned my head around. There was an old man in a blue cloak, and had spiky white long hair that covered some of his face. He always had the Sharingan, he was an Uchiha?

"Where am I, where's Rin? Why do you have the Sharingan?" I demanded before attempting to get up before failing. I slowly uncovered the sheets before gasping and feeling naucous.

My lower right like was gone, probably crushed and removed by Rin.

"You are in between this life and the next, young Uchiha. Your friend is barely injured but unconscious, and she would have to recover for a while. I suppose I am an Uchiha." The old man replied while staring at my sharingan and then darted his eyes towards a bed not far. There was Rin, still clutching the Kunai and was sound asleep. I then tried to get up again, but it was futile.

"Where are we, really? It's dark and I can't see that clearly. Who are you anyways?" I demanded again while glaring at his sharingan. "Heh, don't tell me your death! The guy who escorts people to heaven or hell..." I added with a serious face. I then saw that he had a sythe and my eyes widened. Maybe he was Death, or a reaper...

"Please don't kill me! I was a good boy, I swear! I don't wanna leave Rin!" I yelled at him while finally sitting up. He just stared at me and I uncomfortably straightened up while looking at Rin's direction. I tried to go to her but the pain started coming back and I winced.

"The fact that you still feel pain means your still alive. However, it's a miracle you and your comrade survived. It's amazing I came before you two were completely crushed by the boulders, especially your friend. It's like you passed through them." He grumbled. I looked at him before sighing. 'I guess he's right, but where is Kakashi and Minato?' I thought before looking up.

"Where did you find us?" I gulped.

"In an underground passageway I created. Your leg seems to be cut off, and your head was injured. Your right abdomen seems to also be damaged but in time you will possibly be fine. I tried to patch you up more since your friend seemed to barely cover it up." He casually responded and I closed my eyes. 'We were saved by an old man with a scythe, is this a dream?' I wondered before looking at my destroyed right leg.

"So you saved us, old man? Arigato." I told him and smiled. 'We were safe. Rin is safe. thanks to him, but how should I thank him?

"It's too soon to thank me, young one. I expect you to repay your debt to me. After all, helping the elderly is your motto, right?" He added

"Well, yeah. What do you want me to do, exactly. Help you with bathroom stuff?" I said being cautious about what he would say. His face was stern like my father's and he slowly blinked.

"That would be good." He slowly said and I started to freak out. I couldn't stay here, I needed to go back to Konoha. To sensei, to Kakashi.

"I can't stay here forever, Gramps! I need to go back to Konoha! Now that I know I am alive, I can see my other comrades! There's a war going on and they would need an Uchiha to help." I retorted and put a serious face on. His eyes narrowed and seemed to glare at my soul.

"How can you go back if you aren't even strong enough to lift yourself up? With that body, it seems like you may never be able to have a life as a shinobi." He stated and I slowly gasped in shock.

My life as a shinobi, over? Why did it have to be me? What would Rin say when she awakens? I suddenly remember the memory of Kakashi and me fighting the Rock shinobi. Kakashi's eye was slashed and I activated my Sharingan. I was able to kill the invisible shinobi , and now I can't even walk. 'What use would I be if I can't even fight and protect my friends?' I bitterly thought. 'I have to go back to protect Kakashi, but I can't bring Rin.'

"Wake up to reality. Nothing ever goes as planned in this world. The longer you live, the more you realize that only pain, suffering, and futility exist in this reality. Listen to me, wherever there is light, there are always shadows. As long as there is a concept of victors, the vanquished will also exist. The selfish desire of peace gives rise to war. And hatred is born in order to protect love." He bitterly added.

I looked at him in shock. Why was he saying this to me? What is his goal? 'This old man is rambling on too much and I am beginning to get scared.' I began to look down in fear at the thought of what he was going to do.

"I will ask again, where are we?" I said again in a shaky voice.

"Because you were hurt, someone else was saved. Correct?" He stated and my eyes widened as I remember Kakashi and the boulders.

"S-shut up already!" I yelled in anger. "I don't want to stay here long! I have to-" I stopped as the pain rushed through my body.

"Leave if you really want to. Your body is in no condition and your friend Rin can't help you walk if she's hurt herself." He said and I looked at him

'This is strange, why is a man with the Sharingan here? He should be in Konoha, if I am not mistaken. I know all of the elders and I have never seen him. Surely I would've known him, he is probably not a Leaf shinobi...' I wondered until I realized what he was.

"You must be a Rogue shinobi! Who are you really?!" I demanded as he slowly walked to his seat in front of the flower.

"I am...an Uchiha ghost. I am...Uchiha Madara." He said as if it was obvious. I looked at him as if he was insane. THE Uchiha Madara?

"By Madara... you mean Uchiha Madara, my ancestor!? That Madara's supposed to have died ages ago! What era are we talking about?!" I yelled at him in a furois tone. Who does he think he is?

"So you're more likely to believe I'm Death? I guess I am Death, in a sense..." He responded and my jaw dropped. For this reality, truly is hell. I'm a cheater of death who would be dead in no time if I weren't continuously siphoning chakra from that Gedo Statue behind me." He added. I looked and saw many things hanging off the statue. But the weirdest one of all was a human that looked like he was in the statue, and he looked like the First Hokage.

"I have to take Rin and go!" I yelled before trying to stand up but hd to sit back down.

"Don't bother, there are no exits around. In any case, neither you nor I nor your comrade can escape this place. At least, not with our bodies. If you keep struggling, the synthetic tissue of Hashirama that I went to the trouble of attaching to you will peel off. Do you want to die? He said in a slighly angrier tone. "There are a lot of things you and your friend can do for me, for the rest of our lives. I went to great pains to save you. Don't rush to death."

"What does a geezer like you want a brat like me to do?!" I angrily replied.

"To sever the fate of this world. A world of only victors, a world of only peace...a world of only love. I will create such a world." He said

"Who cares!?" I said in frustration. "I just want to get back to Konoha with Rin!"

Things don't always go as planned, you and your friend will realize that in due time. If you don't stop, I will just take your right eye for myself. I would like to have a few in stock anyways." He calmly replied as I stopped struggling, and passed out.

* * *

_An hour later..._

I wake up to see Rin's face looking back at me. She had a confused face on and frowned until I was fully awake and started to cry with a smile on.

"Obito, your awake! The old man told me you were alive!" She said in between tears of joy and hugged me. I blushed furiously at the gesture before wincing in pain.

"Obito, I am sorry about your leg. I had no other choice since the boulder was too big." She sad with a sad smile and my hand brushed her cheek.

"I know that you had to do it. Otherwise I wouldn't have survived. Thank you Rin." I said with a huge smile.

Rin was ok, and I was happy just for that.

"Rin, we have to go back to Konoha once we are healed." I slowly stated in a serious tone. She looked at me with a confused face.

"Why? Don't we have to repay the old man for saving our lives?" She questioned and I sighed.

"That old man isn't good... That old man is...

Uchiha Madara..."

* * *

**AN: How did you like the preview? Was it good? I will be following the episodes until the new "Akatsuki" is made and Minato dies. I will also put in imaginary scenes that will bring in Obito's insanity up even more. By that time I will start to go AU and try to picture what Obito will do and think. Hope you enjoyed it :).**


End file.
